They Ask Me
by YunCyn
Summary: Unexpected update Questions posed to the Sanzoikkou, their answers and their actual replies.
1. Genjo Sanzo

**They Ask Me**

A/N: Something that I wrote when the words "they ask me" came to my mind. Amazing what you can do with just one small sentence. ^_^;; Any questions can be left in a review. And please, if u want to criticize, do so politely? Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own no Saiyuki.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Sanzo**

They ask me why I smoke. 

I tell them to go mind their own business. 

But I take it as my only way of not going insane.

They ask me why I kill. 

I tell them to find the answer in the afterlife. 

But I kill to survive, to let myself live long enough to find my master's sutra. My last reminder of him.

They ask me why I'm selfish. 

I give them a glare hard enough to melt metal. 

But I don't think I'm selfish. I'm protecting myself from getting soft.

They ask me why I scowl. 

I tell them to stop being so nosy. 

But I scowl to keep people away. I don't want or need them.

They ask why I took the saru in the first place. 

I tell them to go to hell. 

But that's something I'm trying to figure out myself.

They ask me why don't I just shoot those other three and go on this journey alone. 

I tell them it was the Three Aspects' orders. 

But….

I think it's because I've gone soft. 

…

Dammit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**To Be Continued Soon...^_^**


	2. Son Goku

**They Ask Me II**

A/N: Wow, thanks so much to all the reviwers! I'm very honoured and very happy.. ^_^ Thank you very much.

Disclaimer: Love em', don't own em'. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Goku**

They ask me how I can seem so fearless. 

I don't reply. 

But I'm not. There are things I fear too much. I just don't want to show them that.

They ask me why I keep on fighting with Gojyo. 

I tell them it's because he keeps annoying me. 

But I fight because it's to reassure myself there's another one in this group I can be childish with.

They ask me why I stick by Sanzo like glue. 

I ask them if they have a problem with that. 

But it's because Sanzo's my sun. He was the one brought me from a dark cold world with nothing in it to a world with sunlight. 

... 

I owe him big time. 

They ask me what is it I fear. 

I tell them to stop all the talking and fight. 

But I fear losing them. I fear losing my friends. I fear losing my sun.

They ask me how I can be so cheerful all the time. 

I just grin. 

But it's because I have no secrets. I have nothing to hide from the world. That's how. 

They ask me how I can eat so much. 

I don't know. 

I just feel hungry all the time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Sha Gojyo

**They Ask Me III**

A/N: Guys, I am very touched. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. ^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed them and I hope this doesn't disappoint. Please put all reviews/comments/compliments/complaints/questions in a polite manner, ne? Thank you!

Disclaimer: You don't see ME drawing them do you?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Gojyo**

They ask me why I smoke so much. 

I tell them to buzz off. 

But I need the nicotine to keep me calm.

They ask me why I keep my hair long. 

I tell them the ladies love it more than boring short hair. 

But it's to hide the proof that my early life was more bitter than sweet.

They ask me why I love to bed women so much. 

I retort back: why not? 

But it's because one woman, my mother, would have nothing to do with me. [1]

They ask me why I took Hakkai in. 

I reply because he looked so pathetic. 

But it's because I recognized another one who often felt like dying. And that to him the colour red only meant blood too.

They ask me how I can stand all the insults that came with my red hair and eyes. 

I tell them, by fighting. 

But I know deep inside, there are people who don't care what colour eyes and hair I have.

They ask me why I keep annoying the monk. 

I tell them because it's fun. 

And it is. 

*grin*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] This isn't an incest thing I'm talking about. It's just that it's curious to know that the first lady Gojyo interacts with, hates his very guts. Maybe he's trying to find the love he never had. *shrugs* That's my P.O.V anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Cho Hakkai

**They Ask Me IV**

A/N: Hontou, hontou arigatou gozaimasu!! Thank you to all those who reviewed this story. ^_^ I can't say how happy I am to see that you guys enjoyed reading this! Thank you again and I hope Hakkai's part doesn't let you down! As usual, everything you wanna complain, compliment or just observe can be put politely in a review. 

Disclaimer: When my dog actually manages to sit and walk on two legs on command, then will I own Saiyuki. And believe me, that will NEVER happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hakkai**

They ask me why I bother to clean up after those three. 

I tell them it's because no one else will. 

But I do it because it's my way of saying thank you to them for not giving up on me when I wanted to die.

They ask me how I can stand them. 

I tell them with enough patience, one can do anything. 

But I can because I know I'm like them in a way. I just don't reveal it to the outside.

They ask me why I can't let go of her. 

I don't usually answer. 

But it's because Kanan is too precious to let go. Even when she's already gone.

They ask me why I keep helping my enemies. 

I tell them it's because they keep helping me. 

But to me, they are not my enemies. One chooses one's own enemies. They're not _my_ enemies.

They ask me how I can smile all the time. 

How can I not? 

When I have so much to live for. Namely trying to stop Sanzo from killing those other two.

They ask me why I keep trying to keep the peace between my friends. 

I tell them if I don't try to keep the peace, I would have no peace myself. 

But it's because I don't want to mop up blood. It's very hard to clean. (insert traditional Hakkai smile here) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**To Be Continued (yes, there is one last part coming up)...**


	5. The Sanzo ikkou

**They Ask Me V**

A/N: Yes, people, this is the conclusion to They Ask Me. As short as it may be...*sweat drop* Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you guys enjoyed reading this! So, until next time, sayonara and thank you!

Disclaimer: ... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They ask us how we can live with ourselves when we've gone and killed so many people. 

We tell them what we believe: we can always wash the blood off our hands.

They ask us how we can remain so loyal to each other. 

We tell them it's because Sanzo will kill us. 

But it's because we know we couldn't live with the guilt. For we've grown too used to having each other around.

They ask us how we can continue to live after so much pain.

We don't always answer.

But we know it's because we have others to live for.

Namely each other.

Gojyo, Goku, Sanzo: …**dammit**. 

Hakkai: ^_^;;; Yare, yare desu ne… 

**The End.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Forgive me if the ikkou sounded very OOC but it's because I think despite the "Live for yourself, die only for yourself" philosophy the ikkou have, I think they'd die for each other. Even Sanzo. So, if you guys wanna complain/compliment/observe, please do so politely in a review, ok? Arigato! 


	6. Musings

**They Ask Me VI**

A/N: Hisashiburi na, minna? ^^ Inspired by the episode, "Ambition". The last question they are asked is taken directly from the anime. ^_^ Genki ne, minasan!

Disclaimer: Nada belongs to moi. ^^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They ask us which side are we truly on. 

We tell them, we're on our own side. 

And it's true. We have seen too many humans act like demons, too many demons act like humans.

Perhaps it's because we know the whole story that we are on our own side. Perhaps it's because we rely on no one but ourselves most of the time.

But one thing is for sure.

We don't let anyone decide who our enemies should be. That is our decision.

And anyone who wants to take that will away is gonna get butt-kicked and then some.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They ask us why we betray the youkais when we ourselves are youkai. 

We tell them to shut up. 

Because we have not betrayed the youkai at all.

There is one who is pure human. 

There is one who was once human. 

There is one who is partly human. 

There is one who isn't human at all but born of the rock.

So, we ask you in return: Exactly whom have we betrayed?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They ask us what is the reason for our strength.

We tell them it's because of the bloodshed we went through.

It's because of the simple fact that we are alive.

It's because we trust nothing but our own strengths, our own will, our own determination to go on and to prove to ourselves just how strong we are.

The reason for our strength, the reason we beat the unbeatable…. is because we live.

**The End.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it, guys! Sorry if it doesn't make much sense. I'm a big fan of rambling... ^^;; Thank you for all your reviews!


End file.
